What Did I Get Myself Into?
by AizenLover529
Summary: Ichigo is a college student and son of the well known and successful Dr. Isshin Kurosaki. Tired of Ichigo always asking and wasting his money, Isshin kicks Ichigo out of the house. Without any knowledge of the business world, Ichigo applies for a job at Las Noches Enterprise, a very successful business owed by none other than Sosuke Aizen. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Let me start by saying that I DO NOT own Bleach or the characters, although I wish I did. I would as like to add that this is an Aizen and Ichigo Fanfiction, so for those of you who don't like the pairing you've been warned. Anyway, onward to the story! **

Walking up to the elevator Aizen pushed the 'up' button. It didn't take long for it to reach the floor that he was stationed on at the moment. He slowly walked inside the enormous elevator and pushed the button labeled _20. _As the elevator started to move Aizen started to think out loud.

"This is unacceptable. Never in my life have I ever been so far behind in paper work. If I had known firing Momo would have been this much trouble, I would've reconsidered her replacement." said the newly stressed Aizen. Normally he would be ready, well rested, and equipped to start his mornings but not today. He had stayed up 4 hours past his usual bedtime to finish his desk work on top of managing his own business plans, things that his secretary, Momo, would've done.

Aizen glanced down at his expensive watch located on his left wrist. It read _6:55am. _Aizen sighed as his head rest on the cool metal of the elevator. In the elevator he could let his guard down, if only for a short amount of time. He could let his actual feelings show here without anyone judging him. Aizen knew he probably looked like what he felt, crap.

The _ding _on the elevator indicated the end of his ride. Before he walked out he made sure that he straightened out any wrinkles that may how formed over his ivory suit and adjusted the briefcase filled with papers under his arm. As he stepped out of the elevator he was immediately greeted along the lines of "good morning Aizen-sama" or "can I get you anything this morning, sir?" from various employees. He simply waved the off and continued the journey to his office.

Aizen pulled out the key to his office the read _**Las Noches Enterprise CEO S. Aizen**_ in big bold letters. "Nothing says success like your name on an office door…" he said with his words laced with humor. When he opened the door he saw more papers on his desk along with some candy wrapping, which suggested that Gin had been in his office. Putting his briefcase on his desk and hanging his jacket up, he picked up the candy wrappers on the floor. "I swear I'm to kill Gin if he leaves another Jolly Rancher wrapper on the floor. It's not that hard to walk to the trash bin".

_I can't be too mad though. I was the one who said he could eat candy in my office. But I also said he had to pick up these damn things._

After throwing away the trash he just picked up, he sat in his chair. Aizen looked down at the desk to see that paper that he had thought was more paper work was actually job resumes. Although he wouldn't admitted out loud but he was thankful that it wasn't more work for him to do. He would have to remember to thank Gin.

_Knock knock_

"Yoowhoo, Aizen-sama you in here?" said an overly cheery voice for the other side of the door. "Ah speak of the devil. Come in, Gin" he said with his voice booming with authority. His longtime friend and Vice President Gin had opened the door with enthusiasm. "Ahoy Aizen-sama! And how are ya on this _fine_ mornin'?" he asked with his usual tooth less smile. "How can you be so happy in the morning? And for the last time Gin call me Sosuke. I've known you for far too long for you to keep calling me that." said Aizen, rubber his hand over his face. Gin just looked at Aizen and smiled even wider, if that was even possible.

"I suppose you're right. And I can be just as happy as I please, some of us actually got the recommended 8 hours of sleep." Aizen frowned at the comment. "Oh cheer up mah frien', its only 7 o'clock. Your best employees haven't even showed up yet. Ya know it's always a party when the Espada walk in!" he said. The Espada were a group of the finest sells men, and woman, in all of Japan. They could sell cars to a car salesman from his own lot they were so good. His Espada were the best of the best. Not to mention each of them was one of a kind.

A knock on the door stopped him from his musing. When he gave the command, the door opened revealing a woman about the height of 5'1 or 5'2 with long black pigtails and violet eyes. The hair style made her look younger than she actually was, almost childlike. "Here's your tea Aizen-sama. Just the way you like it. I also made it with love…" the woman stated. The slight blush did not go unnoticed by Aizen nor did the last comment she'd made. He chose not to acknowledge the remark and simply sent her on her way.

He slowly sipped his tea, savoring the taste he loved so very much. He had almost forgotten that Gin was here, he was so quiet. "I hate that woman." he said with seriousness. After that his tone was back to normal as if he didn't say a word. "The interviews start today at 8:30am today. There are 20 of them. Ya have a lil time ta' relax but not too long. They are all women Sosuke, so be prepared!" He said in a teasing voice almost like he was foreshadowing something. "I am aware, Gin. Thank you." Aizen said calmly. When Gin was getting ready to step out the door Aizen called to him. "And another thing Gin. Leave another wrapper on my floor again, and I'll make sure to transfer Kira back to the 3rd floor." He stated as calm as ever but Gin knew he meant business. It had been a long time since I had actually threated Gin seriously. Kira was Gin's secretary. I don't usually allow employee relationships, but Gin had promised that it wouldn't interfere with his work. Many people don't know of their relationship however. Most just think they have a _thing _going on. It's understandable since they don't particularly hide their "_lunch break activities" _as Gin likes to call them. Gin got the message and hurried out to, no doubt, tell Kira about what had just transpired. I turned around in my chair and watched the city below that had just started the hum to life with buzzing sound of traffic. With my tea in my hand I could only thing of two words that was going to describe my day; long and hectic.

"I can practically hear the commotion now…" I thought to myself.


	2. Job Hunting?

** Okay folks, I do not own Bleach. However if I did Orihime wouldn't say "Kurosaki-kun" all the damn time! But onward with the story…**

I couldn't believe it. My old man did it. He really fucking did it! That old fart kicked me out the house. On top of the fantastic news, he told me to find a job. And just where the hell was I supposed to find a job anyway?! Those of you who didn't notice, Ichigo was pissed. He sat in his newly purchased condo. It was a rather large condo. It had three rooms, one down stairs and two upstairs. The walls were a daisy yellow and the carpet was beige color that went well with the walls. The kitchen was a decent size, even though he didn't cook much. He was never home to do all that stuff. Ichigo got up and walked around the table that was placed in front of him. He headed up the stairs to the largest room in the condo, which of course was his room. When he walked in, he went straight to his closet and picked out something to wear for the day.

It was my first day of job hunting and honestly wasn't too pleased about it. "I mean really? Why did I have to provide for myself when my dad could easily support me and my little sisters." Ichigo said out loud. My dad, Isshin Kurosaki, is easily one of the richest men in Tokyo Japan. My father is a doctor that works for the largest hospital in Japan, although he didn't always work there. We originally owed a family clinic named _Kurosaki Clinic _in Karakura Town, Japan_._ We normally dealt with small injuries such as; stiches, swelling, and broken bones. My mother and I used to help out as much as we could.

One day I was playing in the yard when I heard a loud crash from around the corner. My mother always told me to stay in the front yard and to never play elsewhere without a friend or parent present. I always listened to my mom but today was different. I rounded to corner to see that the loud crash had come from a car. It was crushed together. My curiosity got the better of me so I went to check it out. I was shocked to see man and child in the car. The man was breathing but I couldn't see if the child was. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I ran and screamed.

"Mom! Mom! There's a man a car! He's hurt." I don't remember much of what happened after that I just remember my mom telling me to watch my sisters. I tried to get a peak of what was happening in the room where the man and little boy were. I figured out he was a boy when they got him out the car.

It was probably hours before my father came out of the small operating room. I ran as fast as I could to him. "Are they gonna be okay dad?" I questioned. "They'll be fine Ichigo. The boy is awake. Why don't you go talk to him? I'm sure he could use a detraction after was just happened." he said softly. I nodded my head in understanding and rushed into the room but quietly enough not to startle him. "Um hi?" I said awkwardly not really knowing what to say. "Hello" he said quietly. "How are you feeling?" I asked. "I feel fine. Where is my father?" "He's resting in the other room. Why, do you need something?" I asked curiously. "No I just making sure he was okay" he said calmly. "Oh… that's a cool necklace." I said trying to change the subject. I reached out to touch the necklace but my hand was roughly slapped away. "Don't touch that!" he yelled. "You didn't have to hit me, you jerk!" I yelled back.

Something in the boy's dark blue eyes changed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you it's just that this necklace means a lot to me. My mother gave it to me before she died." he said lowly. I studied the necklace. It was weird. It was a circle but in the middle of it, it was an oddly shaped star with tint of sliver and light blue in it. I was fixed on the necklace I almost didn't hear his question. "What's your name?" "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. What's your name?" I asked with a wide smile. "My name is Uryuu Ishida." he said as he returned the smile.

Later that day the police had showed up and asked some questions about the accident. It would be two days before they caught the suspects that had totaled Ishida-san's car and three days before Uryuu and Ishida-san could leave our clinic, due to Ishida-san's injuries. I had learned a lot about Uryuu's dad from what he told me. Apparently he owed a large hospital in Tokyo and was in Karakura Town for business, until they were hit by the car. I had also learned the Uryuu was my age. We were getting along fine until we had an argument.

"My name does not mean Strawberry!" I screamed. "Yes it does!" "You're stupid. I hate you." "I don't care." said Uryuu. I wasn't thinking clearly when my anger got the better of me. I had pushed Uryuu onto the ground. I smiled to myself. Uryuu got up and pushed me down. It eventually turned into an all-out war. We fought, kicked, punched, and hell we even bit each other. Nothing seemed to stop us from fighting. Not even the adults could stop us. The only thing that stopped our fighting was when I trying to find a place to get a good grip on Uryuu, when I grabbed his necklace. Needless to say that it broke as soon as I pulled forward.

I let go of Uryuu immediately after realizing what I had did. "Uryuu, I'm sorry. Honestly I really didn't mean to do it. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I begged. He didn't respond. He walked closer to me and punched in the face as hard as he could, I'm sure. "Don't you ever talk to me again Kurosaki! I hate you!" he said. His face was so red from yelling at me, I normally would have found that funny but I couldn't bring myself to laugh. Instead I found myself crying.

My mom rushed me in the house to clean my face of any traces of blood. "What were you thinking, Ichigo?" my mom scolded. I simply shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't think of anything else to say or do. "I wanna go apologize to Uryuu." I said to my mother who seemed very surprised by what I said. She finished wiping up my face and released me.

I had found Uryuu in my back yard staring at the necklace I had broken. He turned and saw me. He wiped his face so it wouldn't look like he had been crying but I had already known. "What do you want, Kurosaki?" he said with his voiced filled with venom. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to break your necklace. I just… I mean… please forgive me. I'll do anything!" "Anything?" "Anything." I stated. "Okay. I want you to help me fix it. Do you think you could do that?" "Sure! My mom can help us." I said cheerfully. I was happy that Uryuu had given me another chance.

As promised I'd helped Uryuu fix his necklace with some help from my mom. We had fixed Uryuu's necklace just in time for him to leave. Uryuu and his dad had business to get back to now that was mobile again. I had said goodbye to Uryuu. I thought I would never see him again.

A couple weeks later we got a call from saying that he wanted my dad to work for him at his hospital. It was there that my father earned himself a name as the best surgeon in Japan. I went to elementary school and middle school in Tokyo. In high school I was accepted into the private school of _Karakura Academy of Elite Students. _It was there were I had met Chad and reunited with Uryuu, although it wasn't really as exciting as you think. We currently have a love hate relationship.

During high school, I always found myself in a bit of trouble. You would think that you wouldn't get in trouble in a private school but I managed to do it. Since I lived on my own and my dad was still stationed in Tokyo that lead to awesome parties, drinking, and sex. Lots and lots of sex. It was in high school were I figured out I was bisexual. It didn't bother me at all. Hell, I embraced it like a mother embraced a new born.

After I graduated high school, I decided I would follow in my old man's footsteps and become a doctor. I do just fine in college. Monday through Thursday I was a college student at Karakura University or at least I was. On Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, it was party, party, party! I was in my second year of college. I had recently broken up with my longtime boyfriend, Renji Abarai. We had been together since my sophomore year in high school but we broke up since he decided to go to a college in Tokyo. We tried one year of a long distant relationship but it just didn't work. We broke up with no hard feelings.

I sat on my bed and looked down at my outfit that I had decided. A simple white dress shirt, black dress pants with nice leather shoes. I got up and walked into my bathroom and flicked on the light. The bathroom large enough for me. It had large tub that could easily fit two people. I was content with the condo all together. I moved about two feet from where I had been standing to the sink. I picked up my toothbrush and started brushing. I then realized there was nothing on it. "It's too early for this shit…" I grumbled. Adding the toothpaste to my toothbrush I walked over to the shower and fix it to the right temperature that I desired. Spitting out the toothpaste, I started to strip down. Taking my thumbs and putting them in the waist band of my boxers I pulled down the remaining article of clothing.

I got in the shower and sat there for at least five minutes before I picked up the 'Strawberry and Passion Fruit' shampoo and started to lather. As I did that, I couldn't help but let my mind drift to how I got myself in this situation in the first place.

_**Flashback, two weeks ago**_

___"Come on dad. Please, just a little more money." I asked with the original puppy dog eyes. My father always fell for that. He gave me that look that practically spelled money. _

_I got him. Hook, line, and sinker. _

"_No…" My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. He laughed, probably at the priceless expression on my face. "I'm sorry Ichi, but no. Not this time." He said with slight smile. I looked at him like he had just spoken Spanish. "B-but Why_?" _I asked_. _My dad gave me the_ "Are you serious?" _look. I pretended not to know why. My dad got up and motioned for me to follow him in his office. He only used it when he wanted some alone time. I took my seat directly in front of him. His calm, care free gaze was replaced with a hard and serious expression._

_ "Ichigo, are you aware that you've spent over 100,000 dollars in the last month!? I'm trying to raise you to be a proper and respectable young adult. What are you even spending your money on anyway?!" he asked. His eyes almost demanded an answer. I shrug my shoulders, a bad habit I have when I know I'm in a tight spot. I glanced at the floor before I spoke. "Parties, clothes, shoes…" "Just those things?..." he asked raising his eyebrow. "Okay maybe I've been hanging out a lot more than I should…" he was about to yell before I cut him off. "But I'm just trying to live a little. It's so boring being a college student. I get my work done, I make time for it. I just wanna have fun while I can. You understand that much, right dad?" I said in a pleading voice. I'm assuming I said the right thing because he took a deep breath and soften his gaze. He reached out and patted my head, something he used to do to calm me down when I was angry. I would never admit it to my old man but it made me feel safe. He must have sensed my comfort. He decided to say what he had to say before he lost his nerve. _

_ "Ichigo I can't keep giving you money that you're just going to blow through in a week. I've given you more than enough chances for you to prove me wrong about your spending habits. You are 22 years old and you still act like a teenager. I didn't want it to come to this point Ichigo but you've given me no choice but to take away your allowance and to remove you from the apartment you've been staying in. Don't worry, I've found you a nice condo down the street from us and you can visit anytime." He finally finished._

_ It finally registered in my head that he was kicking me out. So I reacted like any normal person would. "What the hell do you mean you're taking away my apartment and allowance?! I don't give a damn about the condo! How the hell am I supposed to go to school in Karakura, huh? And how the hell am I supposed to live? What am I gonna live off of, bread and water?" I yelled. "As for the school dilemma, I've arranged for you to go to Tokyo University. The classes you have are the same and it's close to the condo. As for the money issue, you are going to have to get a job my son!" he said in his goofy voice. I could tell he was enjoying himself._

_ My father was true to his word about putting me out. 1 week later I moved into my condo. My dad took the liberty in paying for it and he even bought me silverware and furniture, I couldn't complain. When I first walked into the kitchen I noticed a note on the table that read;_

"Ichigo, my son! I'm doing this because I love you and because I want you to be happy. P.S.don't spend of this at once. I provided you with furniture not groceries. Love Daddy"

_**Flashback end**_

__The old man had left me a check for 6,500 dollars. I went shopping for groceries and stopped at the mall to buy some dress shirts and other work attire. The rest went towards gas. It's been two weeks and I'm proud to say I'm doing quite well for myself. I rinsed out the conditioner that I hadn't realized I put in. I stepped out the shower and started getting ready for my job interview. After putting on my clothes and having a fight with my hair so it would stay down, I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw.

_If you didn't know any better you'd think I already had a job._

I inwardly laughed at that the remark I'd made. Turning off the bathroom light and heading for the door I grabbed my car keys. I opened the garage and found my baby waiting for me. My 2011 all black _**Niisan Maxima**_. I popped the lock and got in the car. I started my car and drove off to what I hoped to be my new job.

After 20 minutes of minor traffic and some _Starbucks _coffee, I was at Las Noches Enterprise and with 8 minutes to spear. I walked into the large double doors of the company and just barely managed to find the front desk the place was so large. It was then that the woman noticed me standing there. "Hi, how can I help you today sir?" she asked happily. "Ah yeah, um I'm here for the secretary job?" I said nervously. The woman gave me a blank stare. "Okay right this way. May I have your name so I can inform Aizen-sama of your arrival?" she said. "Oh it's Ichigo Kurosaki." I studied the woman before me. She had on a gray business suit with a skirt and a white blouse underneath the gray suit that covered her ample breast. Her shoes had to at least be 2 inch heels. So simple yet stunning. The woman also had seaweed green hair that reached the middle of her back and a bright red birth mark on the bridge of her nose, but that didn't take away from her beauty.

" , Aizen-sama will see you now." She informed. I snapped out of my thoughts and followed the pretty woman named Neliel or at least that's what her name tag said. As we walked down the long hallways, the sound of keyboards and cat calls could be heard. I thought I was best to ignore them. It was wise not to murder someone my first interview. I didn't pay much attention to where we were going until Neliel had stopped. "Ugh what do you want Grimmjow, I'm kinda in the middle of something here." She asked in an irritated voice. "Nothin much, just wanted to see who your cute friend was." He said in his deep sexy voice. "C-cute?! Who the hell are you calling cute, asshole?" I said as menacingly as possible even though I could feel the blush spreading across my face. "You. The names Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and yours is?..." I wanted to punch him in the throat but he voice was so angelic that I couldn't help but answer the question. "I-ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you Jaegerjaquez-san." I stammered out like an idiot. "Ah ah ah, you can call me Grimmjow." He whispered seductively in my ear. "And what brings the famous Isshin Kurosaki child to Las Noches?" I was about to answer but Neliel answered before I could.

"He's here for the secretary job and if you don't get out of the way he's going to be late." She said. Grimmjow gave a look that said confusion and then turned back to me. "You do know this job is strictly for chicks, right?" he told me "HUH?!" "Too late to turn back now Ichi!" said Neliel. "Hope you get the job Ichigo. I hope the next time we meet you get to see Pantera." He said as I was dragged away. She pulled me along to the large intimidating door that read _**Las Noches Enterprise CEO . **_"Well here we are." She sang. "Uh thanks Neliel-san." I said. "Oh that makes me sound so old, just call me Nel. Everyone does!" she stated. "Okay. And one other thing Nel…" "Yeah?" "What's a _Pantera_?_" "Oh that. _It's just a name Grimmjow gave his dick_…" _she said casually. My face went red. She knocked on the door and I heard a voice for behind the door say_ 'Come in'. _

"Don't let Aizen-sama intimidate you, Ichigo. I have faith you'll get the job!" she cheered. I felt slightly relieved that somebody believed in me. "Thanks Nel I- Hey what are you doing? Let go!" I yelled as she literally pushed me into the office. I landed hard on the floor. I sat up and saw the most beautiful man on this planet. _I know it's wrong to call a man beautiful but damn he was hot! _I thought to myself. I was so flustered that I didn't even hear myself speak the words that probably destroyed my chances of getting this job.

"So hot…" yup I'm screwed.

**And there you have it. Two chapters in one day, can you say tired. Well I hope you guys review. Pretty please? Until next time. Bye!**


	3. Working Man

** Once again I do not own Bleach but if I did Urahara would have a bigger role in the series. And guys don't forget to review. Pretty please? Alright here you go!**

Aizen loved his job, really he did. But sometimes it was just too much for him to handle. Like today, out of the 19 interviews that he had encountered none of them had what he was searching for. They were either completely crazy or they tried to seduce him. Little did they know that Aizen didn't even swing in their direction.

_ I never thought it would so hard to find a normal secretary. Momo had her flaws but she at least got her work done._

Aizen placed his hands on his head and leaned back in his chair. "Gin, is it really so hard to find one woman that dresses properly and won't try to seduce me? I swear if this last interview is just as crazy as Kuchiki, I might make Ul'quiorra my secretary." Aizen exclaimed. Aizen shuddered at the thought of what Kuchiki was wearing. "What in god's name is a _Chappy Bunny Business Suit_?" he mumbled to himself.

"Aww cheer up Sosuke, you still got one interview left. He could be _the one_." Said Gin putting emphasis on the last two word of his sentence. "With the luck I've been having, it's not likely…" said Aizen. Gin reached out and placed the paper on Aizen's desk. "See, he looks normal. Kinda …" he said as he took a closer look at the boy. "You said that about the last 19 interviews." Aizen muttered.

Aizen took a look at the resume; Name: Ichigo Kurosaki. "Why does that name sound familiar?"Aizen asked. He read the next question. Age: 22. Height: 5'11. Date of birth: July 15, 1991. Siblings: 2. Children: None. Relationship status: Single like as dollar bill. Aizen chuckled at what he read and continued to read. Occupation: College student at Tokyo University. And the last question read, Reason(s) for choosing this job: I don't know. I just really need the money. Whoever reads this resume, please give a chance. The boys resume, to say the least was, interesting. Aizen glanced at Gin who was currently giving him the _'I_ _know what you're thinking'_ look. Aizen was about to ask about it when his desk phone rang.

"Yes, what is it Nel? He's here? I see. Send him up please." Aizen then hung up the phone. "That was Nel. It seems Kurosaki has just arrived."

"You look nervous, Sosuke. What's the matter?" Gin asked. "I just don't want him to be another nutcase. We can't have any more people like Kuchiki." Aizen stated, all traces of nervousness gone. Aizen looked at his clock.

_If he doesn't hurry he'll miss his interview. I do not accept tardiness._

Just then, a knock came to the door. "Come in." Aizen said. The door was then pushed open and a boy was thrown inside his office. The boy stayed on the floor for a while, then he look up at me before his mouth opened. "So hot…" A single eyebrow on my face rose. "Excuse me?" I said even though I heard him perfectly fine. He must have realized what he had said.

_Interesting _

"Ah um, Hi. Sorry for being late. There was is blue haired guy. And asked me if I wanted to meet Pantera and I…" "Say no more. Grimmjow is rather… difficult to deal with. I understand ." I said.

"Now we will begin series of questions that will determine if you are or aren't qualified for this job. Is that understood?" I asked. "Y-yes sir." He replied back. I could tell he was intimidated by me from his posture. Good.

"Do you have experience with paper work?" I asked. "Yes, I used to help my dad a lot over the summer to earn money. He'd have me write a few things." He said evenly. "How is your work ethnic?" I asked him. "It's good." he said. "Alright next question, can you follow directions?" I asked. "I'm answering these questions aren't I?" he said. "I suppose your right." I said liking his sass towards me. "Do you or do you not get along with others? Here at Las Noches you are expected you mingle and run earrands for me, which inclines you to interact you people." I asked him. He paused for a second.

"Normally I do but sometimes people get carried away, like that Grimmjow guy." He said in an annoyed tone. I was about to ask my next question when he cut me off. "With all due respect, I didn't come here to play 20 questions with you. I want this job. I really need this job. I don't really have that much experience in an office but I'll learn. If you give me a chance, you won't be disappointed." He stated. I could practically see determination from this boy.

_He has potential _

Aizen and Gin stared at the boy like he had gone insane. Aizen smiled at the boy. "I like that." "Like what?" he asked me. "That you aren't afraid of me. I could have turned you down instantly the moment you walked through the door. You seem smart, you are very attractive, and you intrigue me Ichigo Kurosaki. Very few people interest me. I look forward to having you as my secretary Kurosaki-kun. Do not disappoint me." I said firmly. "So that means I got the job!?" he asked with excitement.

"I expect you here at 8 o'clock sharp. We will arrange your work days around your school schedule." I said. "Fuck yeah! Oh sorry…" he said as he remembered his language. "You won't be disappointed, I promise." He told me as he walked out the door.

"I think somebodies got a crush." Gin teased. It was fine. I was used to his sense of humor so it didn't bother me so much. I simply smiled and said "Maybe…"

_**Later that day**_

__"I'm tellin' ya'. He's fuckin' hot. He's got these sexy maple syrup colored eyes." Grimmjow exclaimed. "You're lyin'! I just don't believe that he's as hot as you're explainin' him to be and I'll put money on that." Argued the ridiculously tall co-worker named Nnoitra.

"Me too! But he's got a point Grimmjow. Remember how you described Momo? She's super hot guys." said the tattooed red head in his best Grimmjow impression. "Haha, that's fucking priceless Renji!" laughed the short black haired man named Shuhei. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. When you see him don't say I didn't tell ya'." He said before walking to his cubicle. "He's wacked." laughed Nnoitra. As Nnoitra laughed, the two men laughed with him. "I don't know what's so funny, but I suggest you get back to work before I find some work for you to do. And trust me, you don't want me to find work for you." said the pale man with green tear streaks on face. The three men felt their swear drop as he spoke.

"U, uh hey Ul'quiorra. We were just about to do that." said Renji. Ul'quiorra 'hmm'ed and walked away to his office. They looked to see if he was fully in his office before they spoke. Shuhei was the first to speak. "Jeez, what crawled in his ass, had babies and died?" shuhei whispered in an angry tone, still not wanting to be heard by boss.

"Man, he just needs to get laid." Renji stated. "I heard he's bangin' that one chick with the huge tits. You know, the one with the weird taste in food. Hime somethin'." Nnoitra explained. "Really?!" both Shuhei and Renji asked together as they leaned closer. Nnoitra was about to go into deeper detail when he felt as though he was being watched. Sure enough, when he turned around in the direction of Ul'quiorra's office he saw the man peaking out from the office door, glaring. They then scattered away.

After getting the job at Las Noches, Ichigo went to celebrate. Ichigo over dramatically skipped to his car. He pulled out his phone and called his odd best friend of 7 years. She was an odd girl but she was fun to be around. Her name is Riruka Dokugamine. I had known her since my first year of high school and I've been stuck with her ever since. The phone rang three times before someone picked up. "Hey, what's up?" she said happily. "Oh my god, guess what?!" I exclaimed. For some reason I always felt girly talking to Riruka.

"Please tell me you got the job." she said in a worried tone. "Yes!" I replied hurriedly. I could barely contain my excitement and apparently neither could Riruka. "Yay! This calls for a celebration. Meet at that nice Mexican restaurant near my dad's candy shop." she said. "Sure thing." I said while starting my car.

About 15 minutes later I had arrived at the Mexican restaurant called _La Comida de Mexico_. They had really good food here. I parked my car near the entrance and waited for my friend to get here as well. A knock on my window caused me to look up from my phone. It was Riruka. I got out of my car and hugged her like I haven't seen her in ages. "Congrats on the new job, safety cone." a name I loathed. I slapped her arm playfully. "Stop calling me that, will ya'." I asked. She laughed and shook her head.

She linked arms with me as we walked into the restaurant. The young man by the name of Hanataro showed us to our seats and said that he would be our waiter. We ordered our food and drinks. "So what's it like at the famous Las Noches?" she asked with a hint of amusement. "That place is huge. And my boss is hot. He looks like he's gonna give me trouble though." I explained. "Really?" she asked with genuine interest. I told her about my encounter with Grimmjow, she thought it was funny. We talked until the food came. We ate in silence for a little while until I spoke up. "So how's your dad's business? Any luck expanding?" Riruka's dad was the crazy, hyperactive man known as Kisuke Urahara. She had taken her mother's last name, who had pasted away. Her name was Benihime, if I'm not mistaken. Urahara-san re-married to a woman by the name of Yoruichi. They get along well and have a happy family together. They opened up a couple candy stores around Tokyo called _'Sweet Treats & Eats'. _It was pretty popular. Their business was doing well but they were having bad luck expanding elsewhere outside of Japan.

"Hmm, it's been okay. He found someone in France willing to give him a chance, so he'll be leaving soon." She explained. "What about you? How's your old man?" she asked. I instantly scowled even more than I already was. I put my nose in the air as I spoke. "I don't know and I don't care about how that old farts doing. I haven't talk to him since he kicked me out the house!" I yelled across the table. Riruka was having a hard time controlling her laughter. "Shut up! And I have to get my mail from his house. He won't even send it to me, the bastard. You know, I was half tempted to call his phone _just _to tell him I found a job?" I informed her. "Well at least you can say that much now. I originally thought you weren't going to get the job, which is why I called you here for lunch. But since you actually got the job, it's a win-win situation!" she said happily as she flipped her bright red hair over her shoulder. "Oh great! Thanks for having so much faith in me." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh come on. I was joking. Tell you what, how about I pay for lunch and then we head out to the mall?" she offered. "Fine. Why do I feel like this is just a way for you to go shopping and make me hold you bags?" I asked not really expecting an answer.

After 2 hours in the mall and about four bags of shoes and clothes, I was back in my condo resting. I walked into my room and looked towards the clock. It was still early so I sat down and watched TV. I wouldn't really call it watching TV because all I did was flip though channels. I must have fallen asleep because when I glanced at the clock again it said it was _6:27pm. _I tried to find something to do but there wasn't much. So I decided on taking my shower early.

After my shower I went down stairs to pack my lunch. It consisted of bottled water, 2 individual packets of _Gushers,_ some salmon I had made the other day, a bag of chips, and some strawberries. I stored it away for tomorrow and headed back upstairs to pick out an outfit. I settled for a gray suit with a black dress shirt to go underneath it. I almost threw in a hanker chief just for the hell of it, but I didn't want to be too overdressed. I was excited for my first day of work tomorrow. I turned over and shut my light off and lay in my bed for only a short amount of time before my eyelids grew too heavy for me to keep them open.

_Tomorrow I start work_

**Well there you have it. Don't forget to Review, Review, and Review!**


	4. Place Your Bets

**Now here's something I haven't updated in a while. I hope you all in enjoy this chapter and review. I do not own Bleach.**

XoXoXOXoXoX

The following morning I woke up to the loud ringing of my alarm clock. I slammed my hand down over the clock and I almost rolled over to go back to sleep. But before I did that I realized I had a job. I had a love hate relationship with work; I love getting paid but I absolutely hate waking up earlier in the morning. I laid in my bed for a few more moments before I kicked off my sheets and made my way into the bathroom. I got in the shower and did my usual routine of wash, lather, and rinse then washed my body and got out. I started to brush my teeth as I made my way to my closet. I buttoned up my white shirt, slid on my gray tie and put on my grey pants. I settled for black shoe and a wrist watch before going back into the bathroom to spit.

I looked myself over, turning to see if everything looked alright. Once I deemed myself presentable I walked down stairs and grabbed my lunch out of the fridge. I also grabbed some iced coffee so I didn't have to go out of my way today. I walked out of my condo and locked it then strolled over to my car. I balanced my lunch, phone, and car keys as I unlocked the door. Getting into the car and closing the door, I open my coffee and took a sip. I sigh of contentment comes out of my mouth as I start my car. Before I pull off my phone buzzes lightly. I fish it out of my pocket and read the text message. It was from Riruka, it said; have a good day at work, don't kill anybody.

I chuckle a little before driving to work.

XoXoXOXoXoX

I pull up at my job with 10 minutes to spare and let out a sigh.

"That was cutting it _way_ too close." I say out loud as I get out my car. I eventually reach the front desk and was greeted with a large smile.

"Welcome back! I take you got the job then?" Neliel asks. I nod my head.

"Yup. Look I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get going. Don't wanna be late for the first day, right? We can eat lunch together if you like?" I ask politely.

"Yes, that would be great! See you then Ichigo!" I wave and walk towards the elevator. I look at my watch. "At least I'm on time."

I hurriedly walk towards Aizen's office but as I walked I felt like I was being watched. Sure enough when I turned to my right I saw several people staring at me, men and women alike. I felt slightly uneasy about that but shrugged it off. I turned around just in time to walk into something…hard.

"Ow, what the hell?" I say not really expecting an answer.

"Heh sorry bout' that. I see you got the job. That's good." A voice said above me.

"Ah Grimmjow? Y-Yeah I did but I really gotta go, don't wanna be late. We can talk later though." I move around him and sprint to Aizen's office.

"Sure thing cutie." I heard and blushed. I knocked on the C.E.O door and heard a soft yet firm command to come in. I walk inside and I hear the door shut behind me.

"Ah good morning Aizen-sama." I tell him with a smile.

"Right on time Kurosaki. So shall I show you to your new office?"

"I get my own office!?" I ask compeletly baffled. Aizen simply chuckles at me before he gets out of his seat.

"Of course. How else do you expect to do work?" I guess he had a point but I never had an office job or a job in general so I didn't really know what to expect. I followed him out the door and a few feet down the hall from his own office. We arrive at a wooden door and Aizen reaches to open it. He motions for me to come inside, so I do. I look around and notice a few things; there was a large desk with a computer and telephone placed on it, a coat rack, a filing cabinet, there was a large glass window along the length of the office, and a mini fridge.

"Here is a list of all your superiors. As my secretary you will handle all of my business calls, notes, paper work, and hand written notes. Normally you will type my hand written notes and email them to me or whomever they need to be passed out to. You will be doing this for most of today. Once you are done give them to Ulquiorra and he will go over them to make sure they are correct. I also need you to change my meeting from 1 o'clock to 2 o'clock to 3 to 4 o'clock. Those who are supposed to attend this meeting _should_ answer the phone. If they don't, go to their office please. That's it. I suggest you get to work. Oh and your lunch break is at 12:30, you have an hour. You have a nice day now." He says as he walks struts out of my office.

"Uh yes sir!" I say with respect.

I stand there in a light daze trying to process all the information he wanted me to do for the day. I shake my head lightly turning to start my work. I then notice something I hadn't before. I have a freakin' swivel chair. I did the only logical thing when you have a swivel chair in your office. I sat in it and I swirled around.

"Weeeeh!" I giggled to myself lightly before looking out of my door and noticed people staring at me. There were 6 men staring at me. I blush and clear my throat before I start up my computer. I got up and placed my lunch in the fridge and sat back down in the chair, opening up Word Processer.

Aizen had written 8 pages of notes, front _and_ back. This was going to take time. I sigh but don't complain as I pick the office phone and dial the number on the piece of paper I was given to reach the people who would be attending Aizen's meeting. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Senbonzakura Publishing, Byakuya Kuchiki speaking." A deep voice called out. I was nervous but I tried to sound as professional as possible.

"Hello Kuchiki-sama, I'm calling on behalf of Sosuke Aizen about the meeting at 1 o'clock. It has been changed from 1 to 2 o'clock to 2 to 3 o'clock."

"I see. Thank you Mr.?" His voice trails off for me to say my name.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Thank you very much Kurosaki-san."

"It's not a problem." I hear a click on the other line so I punch in the number ofthe other person on the list. I finished typing 2 of Aizen's notes already and the rest would soon be done as well.

"This is way too easy."

XoXoXOXoXoX

Today was just going perfectly. First, I run into the cutie from yesterday and it turns out he got the job. On top of that I made him blush. It was single handedly the cutest fucking thing I had ever had the pleasure of seeing. And the icing on the pretty little cake, he said he would talk with me later. Today can't any better. Time to go rub it in those asshole's faces. I walked into the kitchen and found the six idiots I was looking for.

"Hey shit heads."

"Well if it ain't the big blue kitty." Nnoitra says. I just grin at him.

"Normally I'd slap the shit outta you for calling me that but I'm in too good of a mood. You know that hot secretary I was telling you about? Well, he's here." That got their attention. We all practically ran to the boy's office and found him talking with Aizen. I inwardly growl at the bastard. They talked for a while before Aizen left the office but not before he made a smart remark.

"Ah good morning gentlemen. I do hope you won't stare at the poor boy for too long." He said as he walked back into his own office.

"The prick…anyway didn't I tell you he was hot?"

"Hot? You're kidding right? This guy's gorgeous!" Shuhei exclaims.

"I wouldn't mind fucking him." I hear Shiro growl out.

"He actually is cute this time Grimmjow." Keigo says enthusiastically. Nnoitra tips his head back and laughs as he slaps Keigo on the back harshly.

"No kiddin'. Congrats on finally being right on something."

"Weeeeh!" we hear the kid say as he spins around in his chair.

"He seems kind of uh, I don't know, ditzy?" Shiro says. I shrug my shoulders and grin madly. He notices us and blushes. God I love that color on him. He began his work and ignores us.

"He's pretty good, I wonder how long he'll last here?" I hear Kira half ask and half wonder out loud.

"I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that the 4 of you own me money. Not you Kira, you had faith in me. The rest of you owe me 5 bucks each. And Keigo you even went as far as saying you'd buy me lunch for the entire week. Come on guys, pay up." I hear all of them groan as they dig into their pockets.

"Aw damn, you bastard take your rotten money." Shuhei says poutingly.

"Stupid fucker, here!" Nnoitra said as he stomped away. It was actually a funny sight. I then retrieved my money from Shiro then place my hand in front of Keigo.

"C-Can't we just talk this out Grimm old buddy?" Keigo stutters out.

"Not unless you want my foot up your ass. See ya' at lunch." That gets him. He hands me my money and runs off.

"I stand corrected, today has gotten _much_ better, haha!"

XoXoXOXoXoX

"Phew, almost done." I say as I stretch my arms over my head. I glanced at the clock on my desk; 9:35. There was still so much more work to do. I printed the 5 pieces of paper and searched for the printer. I wasn't done with all of the work but I thought that I could at least break it up.

I find the printer and to my surprise there was one of the guys from earlier who had been watching me. I awkwardly walk up to the printer and he looks up at me and smiles.

"Are all these papers yours?" he asks pointing to the several copies of paper coming from the printer.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that I have so much work. I thought breaking it up some would be a little easier, you know?"

"I hear you. I've got a full plate too. I'm Shuhei by the way." He offers a hand.

"Ichigo." I say as I shake his hand.

"Hey do you know who this Ulqui guy is? I've got no clue." He laughs at me, although I don't know what's so funny.

"You mean Ulquiorra. Yeah he's about three doors down from you on your right. There's a plaque on his door that says Cifer. It's pretty hard to miss. But I gotta warn you, that guy's a total prick. It's like he's got something up his ass 24/7." He informs me. I laugh at his description of the guy.

"So he probably just needs to get laid then, huh?" Shuhei seemed taken back by my comment but laughed anyway.

"That's pretty much it." We shared a laugh for about 30 more seconds before the laughter died down.

"Well I guess I better find this guy. It's been great talking with you Shuhei. I'll come back to talk to you about my first encounter with the guy." He blushes but I pay no mind to it.

"Ah yeah sure." He says as he smiles brightly at me. I grab the paper work and head in the direction Shuhei instructed me to go. I found his office and knocked three times. I heard him tell me to come in. When I opened the door, I tried really hard not to burst into laughter. He was cute but he was as pale as a ghost and had these weird green tattoos going to down his face that made him look extremely creepy.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki? Are you finished with the work Aizen-sama has given you?"

"Not yet sir. I thought it'd be best to give you what I have and finish the rest when I return to my office. The work will be done in the next half hour." I say holding in laughter. If Ulquiorra noticed anything strange about my behavior then he didn't say anything, which I'm thankful for.

"I see, then you are dismissed." I turn and leave his office letting out all the laughter I had been holding in when I was a safe distance away. I saw Shuhei along with some other who I didn't know, besides Grimmjow. I quickly run up to him as he calls me.

"Yo Ichigo!"

"Hey." I say still somewhat laughing.

"So how was Ulquiorra? He scare you?"

"Dude, that guy is creepy. Either he has on too much make-up or he needs to go tanning. And what is up with those green tear streaks?" The tall man next to the albino laughs loudly.

"This kids a fuckin' riot. The names Nnoitra, whitey over is Shiro, this idiot is Keigo, blondie is Kira, and I'm sure you know these two dumbasses." I nod my head.

"You're even cuter up close." Shiro says as I back away some.

"Down boy." I hear Kira say. I chuckle lowly.

"Ichi?" I hear someone say from behind me. I turn around and see it's Renji.

"Renji!? What are you doing here?"

"This is my job. What about you, you workin' here now too?" he asks with interest.

"Yeah, today's my first day." I tell him as I shift back and forth. This was the first time I had talked with him since our break up. It was nice.

"How the hell do you two know each other?" Grimmjow asks.

"Me and Ichi used to date? We recently broke up."

"Oh problems with the relationship?" If I didn't know any better I'd think he was hoping for that.

"No I originally lived in Karakura Town before this. Renji moved to Tokyo for college while I stayed back home. Long distance just wasn't for us. No hard feelings though." Grimmjow kind of deflates when I tell him that. I then turn to face Renji completely and kick him in the shin.

"Ow! What the hell Ichigo!?"

"That's for not calling me. I still would like to know how you've been doing, asshole."

"Sorry. Damn Ichigo your kicks hurt. I'll make it up to you. How about we go to lunch today?

"Sorry but I promised Nel I'd eat lunch with her. Sorry…" I tell him. He makes an 'Oh' sound and I see his face drop slightly.

"But I'm free for dinner on Friday?" I say. His face instantly brightens.

"Yeah sure. Friday's great!"

"Good. I have to go finish this work but we can catch up later."

"Sure, see ya' later berry."

"Quit callin' me that shit!" I hear him laugh as I slam my door.

XoXoXOXoXoX

"What the hell was that?" Grimmjow asks me.

"What was what?"

"That 'see ya' later berry' bullshit?"

"That's his nickname from me, problem?" I ask smugly. I knew Grimmjow was checking out Ichigo, that's why I did that.

"Hell yeah! I want him."

"Well you better get in line." Shiro said to Grimmjow.

"Me too! He's a cutie!" Keigo says.

"I'm gonna get him."

"You too Shuhei?" I ask. I watch him as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Hey, the guy's hot."

"Don't count me out either. I want the strawberry too."

"Alright then. Let's make this interesting, the first person Ichigo agrees to date wins this bet. The winner gets Ichigo of course and lunch from each person for one day a week for 2 weeks." I say.

"_And _you have to buy the person's beer every time we go out. Winner gets to choose who it is." Grimmjow adds.

"Deal!" we all say simultaneously.

"Uh guys I don't think that's very good idea." I hear Kira say from my left.

"Too late!" Shiro said childishly.

**Sorry for not uploading for so long for those of you who read this story. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
